


Man On The Moon

by Raignne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Loves Shiro So Much, Adam (Voltron) Misses Shiro, Adashi (Voltron), Angst, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Love, M/M, Return, Returning Home, Shadam (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raignne/pseuds/Raignne
Summary: Shiro returns home and Adam is just happy he's back relatively one piece.-This is a song fic around the song "Man On The Moon" by POWERS.





	Man On The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so warning, I will go edit over later!

[The Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwU525swVdQ)

* * *

* * *

 

Oh baby I'm just a man on the moon,  
I keep spinning in circles around you.   
'Cause I've been livin' where the black meets the blue,  
And it's all that I ever know how to do.

The silence between the intercoms was mutual between people. Most - mainly Hunk and Lance - were so emotional about being close to Earth, that there were small sniffles and ramblings in Spanish that no one can really decipher. Shiro should have really paid attention in Spanish more than he actually did. He let his lion hover for a minute as he stared at Earth. His gaze softened as he looked at the familiar clouds and the blue of the oceans covering the world like a tattered blanket. 

_A joyous laugh shot from him as he had Adam's glasses perched on his nose and looked around. He held a hand over his mouth as he laughed when he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. Unlike his blind boyfriend, his 25/25 vision was actually good in certain situations. Adam squinted his eyes at his boyfriend as he chuckled. His ran reached over and plucked the glasses off his face. Shiro smiled as his laughs died out, he turned on his side and looked at Adam._

_Glasses finally perched over his eyes, his face was perfectly framed. He smiled softly as he slid a hand over and cupped his cheek gently, with endearment and love. His eyes were soft as he stared at his boyfriend. If he was animated, he would have hearts over his eyes. Adam held a hand over Shiro's, his fingers brushing over the fit-bit device that kept his muscles in a related state. Adam's lips pressed gently against the pulse in the wrist as he leaned against his warm hand._

_"I love you." Shiro's voice was soft as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead. He rested his forehead against Adam's, closing his eyes as he let himself enjoy the environment. The calm and soothing feeling he got while he was around his boyfriend. He relaxed for a moment as the man gave a soft hum.  
_

_"I love you too, Takashi." Adam's voice was calm as he slid his hand up Shiro's arm, slow and gentle movement while he cupped the man's cheek. Leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against his jaw. There was barely any pressure, but it left his face warm and his heart full._

Every single day,  
And every night I'm on my own.  
All alone,  
Nothin' ever changes.  
Always wonderin' what's below,  
Wherever I go.

Shiro let his shoulder sink as he looked at the planet before he continued ahead, they had to visit the Galaxy Garrison... maybe he would still be there. He should remain hopeful, he always assured the other paladins to remain positive, so why couldn't he do the same? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose, a shaky exhale through his mouth before he pushed forward once again. His hands trembled against the controls, he hadn't been on Earth in so long, and even before than, he hadn't even spent a day on Earth before he was forced back into space to fight the very race that killed him and replaced his boy. Sickness free. He was _praying_ to see Adam, he was hoping so much for a reality that couldn't even happen.

**"Don't expect me to be here when you get back."**

The words had stung in the long run, running through his mind as he sat in, training and learning with Commander Holt and his son, Matt. He was questioning the mission so many times, so many times he had spent outside of their dorm room, hand raised to knock before falling short and walking back to the facility they used for the Kerberos Mission training. He swallowed as they neared the desolate Arizona Desert where the grey building had been. The very building he had taught at with Adam and Iverson, where he spent his nights teaching Keith and hoping the boy would gain more confidence in himself in the long run. 

I've seen you before,  
Yeah, I know your type.  
Try to take 'em wrong and make 'em right,  
If you're lookin' up,  
Better hear me out.  
'Cause nobody ever pulled me down,  
So what now?  


_Adam laughed as he nearly split his drink all of Shiro's papers on his desk. He occupied the corner as he watched his boyfriend hold a hand over his mouth in attempt to muffle his laughter. It had been after hours so the students couldn't interrupt their own little couple moments. They had been laughing about Shiro having paperclips in his hair in use of bobby pins. After Adam had teasingly ruffled the forelock of his hair, two paperclips had fallen out and the two had immediately fucking lost it after about 10 whole seconds of silents._

_Adam was crying for about 3 minutes while Shiro had been snorting and had even fallen from his chair while on this venture. Adam was on the bare ends of his laughter as he pulled his glasses off and wiped his tears from his eyes with a few extra laughs. Shiro lifted his head slowly as he slid his elbows onto the tables and ran his fingers through his hair as a few extra laughs were drawn from his mouth. Adam smiled and pushed his glasses up as he leaned back._

_"How the fuck are we teachers here?" Shiro's voice was light, happy even. Adam shrugged as he sipped his partially split tea, he set his cup on the side table before he started collecting the papers on Shiro's desk and placing them into stacks. He grabbed a paperclip and clipped them together._

_"I don't really know." Adam said as he watched Shiro roll in front of him. Adam offered a smile as Shiro stood in front of him. Adam held his hands out while Shiro reached forward and twined their fingers together. He hummed softly as he watched Adam._

_"Well, I think you're a great teacher, Koibito." (Sweetie.) Shiro said and pressed a kiss against the bridge of Adam's nose. The other man's nose crinkled at the praise as he chuckled. He lifted Shiro's hands and pressed a kiss against the backs of each other.  
_

_"And I think you're a great pilot, Mr. Shirogane." Adam said as he looked at Shiro happily._

Oh baby, I am just a man on the moon,  
I keep spinnin' in circles around you.  
'Cause I've been livin' where the black meets the blue,  
And it's all I've ever known how to do.  
Just a man on the moon.

Shiro heard the materials in his lion rattle as the lion landed against the Arizona desert. He saw the Garrison officers rush outside, each one having their own face of amazement or skeptical look as they had seen these 1-meter lions land right in front of their building. Shiro dropped his hands from the controls as he stared at his hands, Altean and human. The blue lines ran over the expanse of his Altean arm, curtsy of Hunk, Pidge, Coran and Allura. He pushed himself to stand as he walked towards the cockpit of his lion. His legs shook slightly as he heard talking and commotion happening outside of his lion. 

"Professor Montgomery! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry about the desert and the explosions and what not. Well it wasn't technically me, it was all Keith's fault but we were in the spur of the moment." Hunk's voice was the loudest. He heard Keith grumble from someone and a screech from Hunk. Must have been the wolf. Shiro felt a smile spread over his lips as he listened to his team. He shook his head fondly before he walked forward. He watched as Black opened her mouth towards the world, Shiro gave a small nod in thanks towards the very being that kept him alive all these years. 

He had to walk forward and out sometime. He pulled the helmet of his head as he felt the familiar oxygen fill his longs, earthy, a little dry, but ultimately welcome in the end. Shiro smiled as he held his helmet against his eyes, he was soon faced with instructor after instructor, greeted with their kind words and sincere welcomes, handshakes and hugs from some. 

"It's good to see you Shiro! We need to catch up sometime!" Was from Professor Montgomery. 

"I missed you Shiro!! Gosh I haven't seen you in aged!!" That one came from Professor Harrison. 

"It's good to see you on Earth again, son." That one came from Iverson, it brought a smile to his face as he gave a happy handshake to the man. 

"It's good to be back, Sir." he had replied almost sincerely, it was so natural and so, calming to say it. To be back on Earth, it came with so much relief to it. It almost,  _almost_ made his anxiety away. The small groups clustered together, mainly around Allura, Coran and Krolia about their kind and how the kids had handled space. 

Shiro panned around, he saw no familiar glasses or even shaggy, sandy hair. His spirit dropped a little bit as he listened to Montgomery and Hunk chatting about Altean technology and how the Bayards worked. 

Somethin' in the dark,  
Sayin' I was born to be.  
Wild and free,  
Shoutin' at the stars.  
And followin' wherever they lead,  
But caught in between.

_"Shiro!" Adam exclaimed as he stood at the top of the diving board. Shiro popped his head and shook his head slightly before whipping his face to look at Adam. The man smiled before he ran forward and jumped. He went a small ways before diving into the water. It was dark but the pool lights illuminated the pool. Shiro looked around before he felt someone grab his ankle and pull him under. He held his breath as he opened his eyes and saw a blurry Adam. He surged forward and grabbed the man by his waist. The man tried to get away from his grasp before Shiro pushed up and brought them to the air. Adam laughed as he pushed his goggled into hair. Shiro spat the water out of his mouth before looking at his boyfriend._

_"You're dangerous to be around, Adam." his voice was teasing as he held his arms around Adam's waist. The man pushed his face away slightly with a slight smile on his face, he turned  his head to face Shiro as he grinned. Shiro's front was pressed against Adam's back slightly. Shiro rested his chin back on Adam's shoulder as he looked at him, his eyes watched the green iris of the man, he wanted to speak his mind but it didn't seem like an opportune moment just yet._

_"Oh hush, you love me." Adam teased as Shiro raised his eyebrows. Bingo. He grinned softly as he rested his cheek against his shoulder and hummed softly. He gave a moment of thought before he smiled and looked at the man's features from the side. Jaw-Line for says, a slightly buttoned nose, rosy cheeks, sandy blond hair and some freckles. Shiro was very tempted to press a kiss against his cheek._

_"Yeah." Shiro decided to respond with as he looked up at Adam. The man's eyes widened as he froze in his seat. He broke from his arms to face him. He placed a small bit of distance between Shiro and Himself. His eyes were wide as he stared at Shiro. A little flabbergasted from his comment but ultimately surprised more than anything._

_"Wait... Did you just say you love me? That's not fair, You didn't even say it." Adam said before Shiro stood a little straighter to look at him. He smiled as he moved towards the deep end, turning on his back to float. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on his stomach. He allowed his shoulders to relax before he felt Adam's hand grab his calf and pull him back over. Shiro hummed as he felt Adam's hands rest over the one's that rested on his stomach. He felt the slight shake in the man's hand, it was slightly endearing to the moment they were having._

_"Hmmmm." Shiro hummed as he opened his eyes once again to stare at the untouched night sky of the desert. He moved his gaze to looked at the red face of his boyfriend. He smiled softly as he turned his hand and gently started holding Adam's hand. He rubbed his thumb over his knuckles gently as he looked at him endearingly. "I love you, Adam." Shiro said and offered a soft look. He shifted to stand in front of him before he looked at Adam. He held his hands as he chuckled at the man's flustered look.  
_

_"Shiro, I helped you get there." Adam teased as a way to get rid of the bashfulness within him at the moment."But I love you too, Shiro." Adam's words were soft as he couldn't quite hold the gaze with the man before him. Shiro felt his heart burst in his chest before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the man's forehead. He relaxed and smiled. Adam laughed as they rested their foreheads together, Shiro's hand pushed Adam's goggles off, leaving them to the pool as Shiro leaned down and swept Adam up and walked out of the pool._

Oh baby, I am just a man on the moon,  
I keep spinnin' in circles around you.  
'Cause I've been livin' where the black meets the blue,  
And it's all I've ever known how to do.

Shiro heard people go quiet before he heard someone walking. He maybe thought it was Professor Krys before he heard the walking pick up a little bit. He lifted his head before he saw that familiar sandy hair and glasses. His shoulders dropped and he let go of his helmet and ran forward. He moved as quickly as he could before he caught the man and felt the man's arms wrap around him in a desperate attempt to keep him close. Shiro held him close as he pressed his head against the curve of his neck. 

"Takashi..." the other's voice was soft and quiet. Shiro closed his eyes and tightened his hand in the other's jacket. He felt his knees go weak before he slowly dropped to his knees. He felt the sand part under the pressure of the two of them, allowing them to have their moment. The wind blew gently as he felt a wetness against his neck. 

"Adam." he whispered into his neck before he felt tears threaten his own eyes before he could even have a second thought. He gave a wet chuckle as he relaxed. "You're making me tear up, jerk." Shiro said as Adam pulled away. The other's cheeks had tears running down them with a bright smile and a wet laugh. He wiped his cheeks and slapped his arm.

"You're the one who died on me, 'kashi." he said looked at him. Shiro smiled as he cupped Adam's cheeks gently. He looked at the man as he leaned into his hands, sliding his own over Shiro's before sliding them onto the back of his neck. Adam looked at Shiro before he smiled softly. "I love you, so much, Takashi." Adam spoke softly before Shiro pressed a kiss against his cheek. 

"I know, Adam... I love you too, so, very much." he whispered before he leaned forward and closed the distance. Pressing a soft and loving kiss against his lips. He felt his own eyes fall closed as he held Adam's cheeks gently. The man melted as his hands slid down and held them at Shiro's waist. Shiro had Adam back, his Adam. the man who helped him see straight and the man who always knew how to calm him down. 

Just a man on the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this Adashi one-shot!!
> 
> \- raignne


End file.
